


The Same Page (#38 Discovery)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [35]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, D/s, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Charlie aren't quite on the same page, or are they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same Page (#38 Discovery)

“Did you mean what you said?” Ian asked once they were in Charlie’s room.

“What did I say?”

“That I wasn’t collared yet.”

Charlie sighed. “I’m sorry. I was trying to get rid of that asshole.”

Ian felt a pain in his chest. “So you don’t want to?”

“What?”

“Collar me.”

Charlie took a deep breath. “Ian, you’ve been hurt. I wouldn’t want to-”

Ian stood quickly. “Yeah, you can do better.” He said while heading to the door.

“Woah, wait, stop, hold on.” Charlie ran in front of Ian “Stop.” Charlie licked his lips. “Ian.” he said carefully. “Would you _want_ a collar from me? And don’t you dare just shrug.” Charlie finished quickly.

“Yes.” Ian said softly.

“Would you object to the idea of being bound to me at some point?”

Ian’s heart rushed at the thought of being kept forever. “No.”

Charlie chuckled. “Well, discover something new every day. I was sure you’d throw that idea back in my face.”

“No.” Ian answered again.

Charlie pulled him into a soft kiss. “Not yet, okay? Brief encounters in distant cities is different from a life together but at least we’re in the same book on the same page.”


End file.
